Hyuga Yazuka
'Character First Name:' Yazuka 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Guest_IRoyHarperI 'Nickname: (optional)' Yazzy. 'Age:' 13. '' 'Date of Birth: '''26/11/187 'Gender:' Male. 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian. 'Height:' '' 4'10'' 'Weight:' 93 lbs 'Blood Type' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja . 'Scars/Tattoos:' Yazuka has a long line against his left-eye after his Byakugan from his left eye was before extracted out. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' As Yazuka is an descedant of the Second Branch members and his father having died in the Great War; he feels emptiness and almost as a "outcast" in the Hyuga Clan; some members who are descedant of Main Branch members making fun out of him due to this. Yazuka normally is caring and adviseful; him and his little brother (Tetsuo) sharing an great Brother relationship that he is nearly overprotective over Tetsuo; willing to risk his own life for his little brother. Yazuka enjoys training and enjoys the company of other Genins; but he does not like being underestimated which will unleash him to a new level.. 'Behaviour:' He is very Gentle to other people, Cold to the Main Branch Members, Cocky to other genins ( Except to the people he knows well.) 'Nindo: (optiona)' " Never Underestimate the Hyuga Clan.." " I will be the strongest Taijutsu User in my Generation.. Believe it! " " I have a duty. A Duty which I will have to carry out for the rest of my Shinobi Life? What is that Duty? Serving The Village hidden in the Rain. I will do outmost to stop you bad guys from ruining it!" " How dare you... I shall show you the wrath of the Hyuga Clan! " 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: Hyuga Clan' Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Parents: Samato Hyuga and Kora Hyuga Siblings: Tetsuo Hyuga ( little brother) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None. 'Element Two:' None. 'Weapon of choice:' Bo Staff 'Strengths' Exceptional Taijutsu. Exceptional Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu. 'Chakra color:' Blue. 'Weapon Inventory:' Kunai, Shuriken, Winter-Blade ( Sword.) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 9.5 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu: * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier ll- Allow use of C Rank *Gentle Fist - D Rank *Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms- D Rank. *Palm Bottom- D Rank Bukijutsu Tier I - Allow use of D Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure. Teamates: Akatori Yamanaka and Yu Geikami. Sensei: Kagato Uzumaki. Friends: Yoadai Rinha, Nakara Haruno, Tetsuo Hyuga (brother), Takeshi Rinha, Shuichi Geikami, Koheku Rinha, Kanashi Yuki, Mirokyu Hyuga. 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background' Yazuka was born in 187 A.N. to the Hyuga Clan, which was one of the most Noble Clans in Konohagakure before it's destruction, know for their Kekkei Genkai and Taijutsu. EARLY LIFE: Yazuka was a very gentle child, having being told he never cried born and having a wide smile. He was always curious of the world and was eager to find out the purpose of " Living Life.". However, things went wrong. Yazuka hasn't met his father and when he asked his mother; she responded in a very cold manner. Yazuka then came to find out that his father was killed in the last Great War which ended Konoha and etc. Yazuka became angry to find this out,not the fact of just his deceased father but also how his ancestors are side branch members; which is why some of the hyuga clan started picking on his mother and him. Making them look like " Outcastts." This was something which Yazuka and his little brother, Tetsuo ( Who was born shortly after his father's death.) had to carry through. The fact that his side of the family are servants. At the age of 9, Yazuka and Tetsuo entered the Amegakure Shinobi Academy where Yazuka would have a few friends due to him having developed an shy behaviour. With this, some of the Academy Instructors doubted him at first he would make to even become an low-class Ninja which upsetted Yazuka the most. However, Yazuka trained himself at the 1st year with his mother where he would later on start excelling at Taijutsu Classes and always go back through what he has learned to read his books. Doing this, At the age of 12, Yazuka graduated, leaving behind his little brother Tetsuo. From this point, Yazuka started his work as a shinobi at the level of Genin. LIFE AS GENIN AND UPCOMING OF CHUUNIN EXAMS: When having became a Genin, Yazuka started his first training with Sensei Seiketsu Uzumaki, who was under Yazuka's guard until he could be placed in a Team. In his first training, Sensei Sei was asked to teach Yazuka the Gentle Fist, the fighting style and technique which Yazuka would later on learn. With this, Yazuka got to love Sensei Seiketsu alot but yet lack on Confidence which would have affected Yazuka's early stage as Genin. Later on, Yazuka would then ecounter in his first spar with Takeshi Rinha, the 17 year old Genin who enjoys heavily smoking. At first, Yazuka was confident he could beat Takeshi who he thought was a "Low-Life" but the match ended in a draw, knocking out Yazuka and Takeshi. With this, Yazuka was concluded into a major event. With the Approval of the Amekage, Yazuka was selected as a test subject by Sensei Kesin, who has taken special interest in Yazuka and wanted to make him stronger. Conviced by Sensei Kesin's words, Yazuka accepted the experiement and got his eye extracted out for a while replaced by Sensei Kesin's eye. Wearing it for a month or so, Yazuka spent some time with Sensei Kesin by having personal training at his cave, where he would become stronger and stronger by each bit. As he got his eye back, Yazuka had the power to expell and concetrate chakra easily, with no hard pressure. Doing this, Yazuka faced Takeshi once more and was doing well. However, it ended in a draw again which drove Yazuka and Takeshi to form a Rivalry. Later on, Sensei Seiketsu and Sensei Kesin went on a mission. With this, Yazuka lacked in his skills a bit and was worried if they were dead. However, he hoped for the best that everything will be okay. 2 months later, the worst came. Yazuka found out that Sensei Seiketsu was killed and that Sensei Kesin couldnt be found, classifing him as a missing-nin. This brought Yazuka to grief and train harder in the honor of them. His personality also darkened but he found help from Kanashi Yuki, an chuunin from Amegakure who he looked up too as a role model, even though she can act boyish. After this, Yazuka was placed into Team One with Akatori Yamanaka and Yu Geikami, where he went on to have a good relationship with both of them. Yazuka looked up too Akatori as she was older and really strong and also look at Yu's smartness and strategic movements. However, Yazuka could never understand his Jounin. He did not really bond with the former Jounin of Team One and after her departure, Yazuka was upset and glad so Team One could get a better Jounin. Later, Yazuka's new jounin became Kagato Uzumaki, the Amekage. Yazuka and his teamates became very excited but he was made aware that his new jounin would toughen things up and put them through hell. Scaring Yazuka, this would lead him miss some of training. However, Sensei Ryusei Uchiha and Sensei Hiroshi Senju, trained him with personally and Yazuka learned that going through hell is the stages of being molded into a great Shinobi and if a ninja cant respect that, he has no right to be called a Ninja of the hidden rain. Due to this, Yazuka became more toughened up and learned also of winning and losing. Due to this, Yazuka tremendously improved and was beating Genins, even 1 chuunin where he used the first time Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms perfectly. With Yazuka coming back from his latest injury after his first loss, Yazuka took on personal training with Kagato Sensei to improve his speed and stamina. He has also been training with his mother and brother to improve his taijutsu. He was doing this all for Chuunin Exams coming up in 2 weeks. Yazuka is now still training in order to achieve the position of becoming Legendary Sannin and become the Hyuga Clan's new Leader as he was told that he would become the new leader of the Hyuga Clan. 'Roleplaying Library:' Yuzuka Special training day 3/24/14 Seiketsu and Yazuka Gentle Fist Training 2/6/14 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Takeshi_vs_Yazuka,_First_Spar http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Cut,_Medicine_Man_or_Monster%3F http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Ingredient_Searching-Nakara_and_Yazuka 'Approved by:' Kagato